I must have a gaurdian Angel I should be Dead
by myinspirationxox
Summary: Life really isn't that long. So when theres mountains in the way of what you want, why not work around them and use every advantage. The ride's not that run unless you risk everything...


Harley looked down at the black darkness below her. She knew what she was doing was 100 wrong, and maybe even illegal, but the sight of Dixon, standing next to her equally ready, got the adrenaline pumping, and she knew whatever happened would happen for a reason.

"You ready? Better question- Are you sure?" Dixon asked, shaking the dark black hair out of his eyes. Harley looked once more down into the spiraling darkness that could easily turn into her death.

"As ready as my mother was when she decided to name me after a motorcycle," Harley joked and emptied her pockets on a nearby rock. Her cell phone, her wallet which had been carefully constructed from black duct tape, and they keys to her jeep.

"You gonna take your ring out?" Harley asked, pointing to the little hoop pierced into Dixon's lower lip.

"Nah. Why bother?" Those words shocked Harley a little but she didn't show any emotions. Not now.

"Okay I think…" she trailed off and grabbed Dixon's hand. He looked at her arms, which were now shaking, and pulled her into a hug.

"You can always back out now. I don't want to be the one who pushed you to do this. I don't even really want to let you do it. This is dangerous, we could die," Dixon said. There must have been a hundred feet between the rocks they were standing on and whatever surface was below them.

"Tough. I'm doin' it anyway. Let's Go." And with that Harley took three steps forward, let go of Dixon's hand, and jumped into midair, letting gravity take its course. It was a couple seconds later before she heard Dixon call her name, and then jump after her.

About thirty seconds later, to the point where Harley could barely breathe because of the air pulling her towards the ground, her body was forced into a cold rush of salty water, and the sea closed around her body, pulling her in. At first, Harley let the water play with her body, tugging it every which way, until she was sure she would die without another breath. She kicked her legs and struggled to get to the surface of the water. It was hard to tell which way was which because everything was so dark, she could hardly make out Dixon when her eyes finally adjusted.

"Harley," Dixon gasped, out of breath, and swam towards her. The current seemed to be affecting only her and not her boyfriend and he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a large rock in the water.

"Nice. I could have landed on this," Harley breathed, holding onto the slimy rock.

"Let's just be thankful you didn't," Dixon spit water out his mouth and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay? You have no idea how much that scared the hell out of me, watching you jump." Harley smiled, and got a better grasp of the rock so she could kiss his lips.  
"I love you too. I'm fine. You look like you're going to have a heart attack though. Where's the 

shore?" Dixon shrugged. "I hafta get back to that rock so I can get my stuff." Harley frowned.  
"I think that's land over there, but I don't know how we're going to get back where we started. How long before you think your mom notices you're gone?" Dixon asked. Harley squeezed her lips

"I say I have until five to be back into my room. She usually gets up around seven, but I don't want to take any chances."  
"So tonight you don't want to-"  
"No. I just jumped through a hundred feet of air to get to the ocean, and I'm freezing, and exhausted. Let's swim to shore." Harley dunked her head under water and let it push her hair back away from her face. She was sure there was black make-up running down her face, but it was too dark too see anyway. A part of her wanted to get to shore and curl up into a ball, to fall asleep, but she knew if her mother ever found out her sixteen-year-old daughter had snuck out in the middle of the night to go cliff-jumping with her boyfriend of three months, Harley would end up on house arrest until she graduated _college_. So with determination, she looked for ways to get back to the top of the cliff once she felt the ground beneath her feet. She looked down at her wet body in disgust. Her now soaking wet clothes were pulling in all the wrong places and drowning her figure.

"If they're bothering you, take them off," Dixon said, reading her mind. He had already taken his shirt off at the top of the cliff, and was wearing wet jeans, but Harley hadn't been so smart. She pulled off her tank top revealing a cami and thought twice before taking her shorts off. She still had to climb back up the cliff and she preferred her butt to be covered.  
"Come here," Dixon said. He pointed to a ledge just above his head.  
"Yeah how does that help?" Harley asked, her heart still beating madly. Dixon pointed out that if they could stand on that ledge, there were a series of ledges they could get to, to get back up to the top.  
"Kay. Lift me up to that first one then I'll pull you up."

"So was that something you might want to do again or was once enough?" Harley was breathing hard- they both were, after the long climb back up the cliff.  
"Uh, Harley?"  
"Yeah."  
"Once was definitely _not _enough. I'd do that again and again if I got to do it with you," Dixon closed his car door and let his head rest on the cars headrest. Then looked over at Harley, who's hands were slightly trembling and sat up.

"I drive," he said.  
"No, I got it," Harley stuck the keys in the ignition and turned in slowly but Dixon had already gotten out of the car.  
"Out," he ordered. "I'm a better driver anyway."  
"Uch, you are not," Harley said, but smiled and let him pull her out of the driver's seat.  
"What were you thinking?" he asked her, holding on tightly to her waist.  
"What?"  
"What were you thinking as you jumed off that cliff, and dove into the ocean?"  
"A lot. I was thinking about my mother, and how she would never ever in a billion years let me 

do anything like that. I was thinking it felt good to be able to make my own decisions and decide what I want to do. I was thinking how incredibly scared I was. And I was thinking how amazing it was that you came with me and how much I love you just for being you," Harley said thoughtfully.

"And all I thought was to follow you, not having any concern for my own life," Dixon paused. "'But mom everyone else is doing it'. 'If everyone was jumping off a cliff would you do it too?'. 'If it was Harley I would'."

Harley hugged him and then walked around the car to the passenger's seat. They drove in comfortable silence for a while back to Harley's house just ten miles away, thinking and contemplating their own personal lives.

"Harley," Dixon woke Harley up with a shove. She had fallen asleep in the car ride back. She opened her eyes to see bright colorful lights everywhere. Blue and Red lights. Shit. There were four safety patrol cars in her driveway and her dad was standing in the driveway looked extremely urked. As soon as the patrol officers noticed the jeep pulling in they all surrouned it immediately, and started yanking the doors open. They pulled Dixon out forcefully and bent his arms behind his back, shouting orders at him. A female cop grabbed Harley by the arm and looked her in the eyes. Probably checking to see if she had been drinking.

"Could you get your hands off me?" Harley whimpered.

"Could you not be such a trouble-maker? No, neither of us wins in this situation. I had to get up at three in the morning and drag my ass over here. No, no fun for either of us. Now shut up while we get this situation under control," the cop snapped. Harley was surprised. Weren't they at least supposed to be a tad bit respectful? Harley guessed when you had a badge like hers, Patty her name was, you didn't have to be respectful anymore.


End file.
